thecorphub_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
C.E. PMC
C.E. Private Military Contractor The human element of the massive Chisel Enterprises military apparatus, the soldiers of the C.E. PMC (Private Military Contractor) division of the Chisel Enterprises Military Union (CEMU) are highly trained, specially equipped, and completely professional. Highly regarded and feared by other armies around the world, these soldiers represent the cold, hard, and money-oriented nature of the corporation they serve. TRAINING Gathered at young ages from multiple city-states around the Doggerland bank at ages as young as fifteen by company recruiters, recruits must go through a series of harsh physical and mental evaluations before they are contracted on as part of the C.E. PMC Division. Recent studies have concluded that around 70% of individuals attempting to be hired fail at the evaluation stage. It is only after being contracted that they begin actual training. Once contracted, the life of a C.E. PMC recruit becomes Company property, something these recruits become painfully aware of as training goes on. Subjected to strenuous training and real-time combat simulations, these young recruits are accelerated through "basic" training after about two years. Once finished with general training, these "polished", as they are called, are selected for different combat roles throughout the separate divisions of the C.E. PMC Military. These divisions are: * CORP - The Standard Division. Operating as standard ground troops, these soldiers are trained extensively in urban combat, due to the Doggerlands being a primarily urbanized zone, but are also proficient in ranged, prolonged conflicts. Trained in a number weapons, to call these units "ground mutts" would be a very bad mistake. Instead, they are looked upon as the most versatile division, capable of handling the biggest range of situations. They are also the largest. * HELIX - These units are specially trained in medical care, and act as field medics. Denoted by the red asterisk on their armbands, they use advanced frontline medical equipment to act as a first response in a battlefield scenario. They are also the unit that is called to deal with biowarfare and chemical warfare situations. * ZONE - Acting as mechanics, Explosive Ordinance Disposal, and explosive experts, these soldiers deal with many of the technological issues that may arise on the battlefield. They are in charge of creating field fortifications, blowing up bridges, and defusing Improvised Explosive Devices (IED's). * UNIFORM - The internal affairs division. Regarded as "spooks" by the rest of the PMC Division, these units have a singular black stripe on their armband. To be tapped on the shoulder by one of these imposing soldiers is a nightmare for other units, as they have near-limitless autonomy in dealing with internal affair situations. * BLACKWING - A specialized airborne division, this is the smallest, yet perhaps the most widely-respected. Conducting dangerous missions, these soldiers are given some of the most advanced equipment and weaponry, and expel cool, quiet professionalism from their core. Trained in a number of jump tactics including HALO (High Altitude, Low Open) and Wingsuit jumps, they are called upon to do dangerous insertion missions into hostile territory. See the Almere Anime Shop Incident. EQUIPMENT The shift of the C.E. military from massive armies to smaller, highly trained forces resulted in each soldier being highly equipped with some of, if not the best military technology in existence. Smaller amounts of troops freed up billions of Corporate Marks to be fed into research and development of new equipment, and the ability to equip every single soldier in the C.E. PMC Division with this equipment. The standard equipment of a C.E. PMC includes: * The Helmet. The helmet is made of a solid, armored shell with several ocular lenses capable of seeing in infrared, UV, and radio-spectra lighting. These ocular lenses giving off a distinct red or blue shine (depending on the role of the C.E. PMC), they allow the unit to see in any weather, at any time. They also have an advanced heads-up-display capable of syncing up with biomonitors of the unit's squad, tracking multiple targets, connecting with the unit's weapon for advanced targeting, and playing video (such as that from a field drone). All of this allows for situation awareness unparalleled in most other systems. The helmet encompasses the entire face, and also has a full NBC (Nuclear, Biological, Chemical) filtration system. It is also capable of stopping rounds as large as 7.62mm. * Body and Combat Suit. The uniform of a C.E. PMC includes ballistic armor around several key points of the human body. This armor and the suit as a whole also has electrical conduits to dissipate the energy from plasma rounds or other such energy weapons. The suit is also heated/cooled, and is capable of monitoring the unit's lifesigns. * Fusion Battery Pack. Providing power for all these systems, the battery pack runs off a series of Fusion Cells. It is able to last for two months before the cells must be replaced. * Exoskeleton. Each unit is equipped with a Rigid-Frame-Exoskeleton (RFE). This device molds with the human body, allowing for increased power, strength and force. It allows humans to run twice their regular speed, and lift three times their regular capability. Specialized Units * Luftschiffesoldat (Marine) * Unterwerfensoldat Category:Active Category:Faction Category:Corporation